<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No more by SrtaGreenhouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831730">No more</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrtaGreenhouse/pseuds/SrtaGreenhouse'>SrtaGreenhouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, F/F, Friendship, Here is to toxicity, Hurt/Comfort, Toxic Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:13:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrtaGreenhouse/pseuds/SrtaGreenhouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: (About Farah's and Rosalind's abusive relationship) Maybe you could write something about Farah having doubts but keeping up appearances or something, like lying to her friends about it. So Farah and Rosalind’s relationship getting out of hand and Farah feeling alone about it or something.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>&amp; Rose, Andreas &amp; Farah Dowling &amp; Ben Harvey &amp; Saul Silva, Ben Harvey/Rose Harvey, Farah Dowling &amp; Rosalind, Farah Dowling/Rosalind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/theWholeShebang/gifts">theWholeShebang</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a mashup of @whatstobedone on tumblr prompt and something I was already writing.</p><p>This is not healthy and you should know that relationships like this are not really love, please be safe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Farah stood on guard as the royal committee walked past her, she followed them to the war room and closed the door behind her. Rosalind stood in the middle of the room, close enough to the map for it to light up her face, she spoke with determination and the figures in the map changed at her command. Farah stared at the display of power with aweness, standing in silence until she caught something Rosalind said and interrupted her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It makes no sense to send the Linphean to Hillwoj, they would be more useful at Rowan's woods-" she stopped talking when Rosalind looked up and tilted her head at her slightly. If someone noticed the exchange they said nothing, instead complimenting Farah's idea and carrying on with her plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The council continued until late at night. Farah had proceeded to rest against a pillar and look at the exchange, her morning training and being standing there for hours beginning to show in her shivering posture. The council left and she sent her farewell, smiling at the encouraging words they said, her smile banished when Rosalind walked to her. The eyes that had been so loving this morning now stood at her with held back anger, she grabbed at Farah's arm, gripping and twisting until Farah knelt on the floor gasping in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't you ever forget your place again" Farah nodded with tears in her eyes. After a second Rosalind let go and pulled her to her, gently holding her face in her hands. "Why won't you ever listen, Farah? Why do you have to make me angry? I don't like being mad at you" she pressed a kiss to the younger fairy's lips and cleaned her tears. Holding her arm against her chest they moved outside of the war room and towards the school, once they reached the greenhouse Rosalind stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go get that arm seen" Farah made it to move away from her and Rosalind held her by the arm "I'll see you at my room after dinner, I love you" she let her arm go and walked to the school. Farah cleaned the tears from her face and walked towards the greenhouse. The coldness in her mind dissipated the moment she sat foot inside the familiar place, she walked around a little and found Rose and Ben, his arm around her waist and her face on her hand as her elbow rested against Ben's chest, he was almost a head and a half taller than her. The moment Farah appeared in their peripheral sight they turned to her. Rose approached her first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, dear. What happened?" She took on the way Farah held her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I fell training, hit against the edge of that bloody platform" Rose moved her to the table and made her sit there, Ben moving around them and gathering some bandages and herbs. Helping her out of her jacket and shirt, Farah stood in a tank top, Rose and Ben shared a look upon seeing the bruising forming on the fairies arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sweetie, are you sure you fell?" Rose wandered and looked for her friend's eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes" Farah's answer was brief and she stared at her boots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's dislocated, I'll need to put it back in place" Farah nodded at Ben's words, counting to three Rose held her down and Ben twisted her arm around, putting in back in place with a satisfactory </span>
  <em>
    <span>clack</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Farah's body relaxed and Ben pressed some herbal paste over the bruising in her arm that began to resemble a hand, with a bandage over it and the arm secured in place she was cleared for leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, guys"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Be careful, Farah"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let us know if you need anything" spoke both lovers at the same time, the moment Farah walked past the door Rose moved back to Ben's embrace. "There is something wrong" Ben agreed and held her stronger to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Farah walked to the canteen and picked a bowl of pasta, she thanked Doris and upon finishing her meal she walked to Rosalind's quarters, knocking on the door she waited there for some minutes until Rosalind opened the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come in"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Farah got inside the room and turned around to Rosalind, the blonde woman walked to her and caressed her cheek softly, her eyes shone with love and Farah let herself be drowned in them. Awed by the held up strength that boiled inside her. Rosalind leaned to her and kissed her deeply, walking her backwards against a wall, she held Farah against it and let her hands roam her body, at some point she got some pressure on Farah's shoulder and the younger fairy gasped. Rosalind looked at Farah and lowered her head without leaving her eyes, worry written on her face, she left a kiss over her shoulder and caressed it tenderly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry, Farah. You know that I can't..." Farah nodded and Rosalind smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, it was my fault. I shouldn’t have interrupted you.” Rosalind pecked her lips and whispered against her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you understand” Rosalind took her hand and motioned her to the bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was morning and Farah stood awake on the bed, staring as the roof got painted with the colors of the dawn. She caressed her arm over the bandages Ben had placed there the day before and turned to look at her side, Rosalind slept silently, she closed her eyes for a second and turned back to staring at the roof. She smiled at the memory of Ben and Rose in the greenhouse, holding each other, supporting each other no matter what. That is what love is, thought Farah, not this. She knew that, but still, she was too scared to let it go, afraid of what Rosalind would do, and so she kissed her cheek and stood out of bed, her back thanked her for the lack of pressure. She walked to the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror, hickeys in her hip, she turned around and saw a big bruise in her back, it was fading now, the once purple mark now green. Rosalind had been mad at her, she had jumped at her the minute she passed the door, eyes shining white and screaming, she was out before she could react, Farah woke up on the floor, Rosalind was gone and her body hurted, later she had found the darkening bruise. She didn’t even know why it had happened. A couple minutes later she got out of the bathroom, picking up her clothes, she got dressed in silence, left the room and sighted. She needed help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She spent the morning teaching her students, giving them a little safe space to practice magic without it being weaponized. At noon, she made her way to the greenhouse, she found her friends there, Saul and Andreas sitting on a bench and table, talking with Rose. Farah greeted them and sat next to Rose, watching as Ben got closer with a tray full of food. He handed everyone their meal and they spent their recess laughing, Farah relaxed in what felt like ages, she joked with her friends and enjoyed being alive. Andreas was the first one to notice how her mood changed, Rosalind approached from behind and rested her hand on her shoulder, Farah tensed up and her smile disappeared, Rosalind reached down and kissed her cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I woke up this morning and you weren’t there, love” the room got quiet around them and Farah looked up at her, blue eyes hypnotizing her again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I needed to correct some assignments” she managed out, Rosalind smiled at her and kissed her lips. Getting lower she reached her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let it happen again” she pressed a little at Farah’s shoulder and moved away, smiling. No one heard what she had said but they saw how Farah’s mood changed, Rose glanced around the room, Ben looked worried at her, Saul had his fists clenched and Andreas was frowning at the older woman. Farah smiled at the older woman and she moved away from the greenhouse, saying goodbye to the other teachers. Farah collapsed on herself and Rose moved to comfort her, yanking her hand away when noticing how Farah avoided the hand close to her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Farah nodded and tried smiling at her, she stood up and left her food on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just-” she began shaking and covered her face with her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Farah, what’s wrong?” It was Saul who spoke now, walking to her but standing a couple steps away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just tired, I wasn’t able to sleep well this week” She cleaned her tears and avoided their eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetie...” Rose’s voice reached her ears and Farah bit her nails. “You can tell us anything, you know that, right?” Farah was ashamed, she felt weak, she hated feeling weak. Words stuck at her tongue and she couldn’t speak, these were her friends, she could trust them. She unzipped her jacket and took it off, turning around and raising her shirt, she bit her lip and heard gasps around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who did that Farah?” Ben spoke, perfectly knowing the answer but needing the confirmation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She got mad, I don’t know what I did…” Her voice trailed off and she saw as Rose walked to her, she accepted her hug and drowned in the warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to kill her” to her surprise it was Andreas whom spoke, Rosalind had given him a purpose in life after all, the man drew his sword and made it to the door, only held back by a tree branch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be stupid, we’ll take care of her later” Rose spoke, anger barely held under the surface. Farah’s legs stopped working and she collapsed, kneeling on the floor when Rose moved her down. “Did you fall against the platform the other day?” Farah shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was my fault, I spoke over her in the War Room, I pro-” Saul kneeled next to her as Rose rocked her lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault, do you listen? It’ll never be your fault” Spoke Saul, voice softer than she had ever heard. He locked eyes with her and she nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to go with her tonight, she’ll-” her lower lip began to tremble and a tear slided down her cheek and to her lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll stay with Ben and me” assured Rose and Ben agreed. “As long as it’s necessary” Farah shook her head and moved away from Rose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’ll come after you” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let her come” Andreas spoke “We won’t let her hurt you again”.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tw: Violence, dead people, emotional abuse.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Farah spent the night with one eye open, everyone had stayed at Rose’s and Ben’s, their distribution not so different that when they were hunting or on patrol. She must have fallen asleep at some point because she woke up with the smell of fresh tea, she stirred around and walked to the kitchen, watching as her friends sat around the small table and over the counter. She yawned and greeted them with a smile, sitting on the empty spot at a windowsill, Rose handed her a cup of tea and she sipped, letting the taste of lavender and mint wake her up.</p><p>“Did you sleep well?” Asked Ben. She nodded and thanked him for the potion for her back and shoulder. Rose offered her some of her clothes and Farah turned at her, uncertainty and curiosity in her features. Rose was short and curvy, Farah was tall and slim. They tried anyways and Farah walked to the kitchen and twirled around, showing the guys.</p><p>“What do you think?” It wasn’t that bad, she wore a turtleneck and a pencil skirt Rose had to fetch from the back of the closet. </p><p>“You need a belt if you don’t want the whole student body seeing your ass” She stuck out her tongue to Saul and put on the belt Rose offered her. They left Rose’s and Ben’s and went their separate ways. Farah got inside her class and the students turned to her at the same time, she stared at a mind fairy nearby and he motioned to the door. </p><p>“Headmistress Rosalind is looking for you and she seems angry” He whispered inside her head and she answered with a tight lipped smile. The class went by uneventful, the students left and she put away the items of the class, the door opened and Rosalind walked to her, slamming the door shut with a flick of her hand. </p><p>“There you are” she got closer to Farah and grabbed her face, yanking her closer “Didn’t I tell you to meet back at mine, Professor Dowling?” she grabbed Farah’s arm and motioned her to the door “You are coming with me” Farah tried to get rid of the grip in her arm and her eyes shone, charged air motioning around them.</p><p>“No” she got away from the grip and ran to the door, Rosalind making her trip, Farah stood with her back to the door, the headmistress walking to her.</p><p>“No?” She grabbed Farah by the neck and moved her up, she began to feel lightheaded. “You don’t seem to understand, love. You owe me, and so you’ll do anything I tell you to” Farah scratched at her hands trying to get some air. Her eyes shone white again and Rosalind flew away, falling against some desks, she stood up with a smirk on her face.</p><p>“I don’t owe you anything” Farah opened the door and ran away, Rosalind followed her close behind and pushed her into a different classroom, some students saw as their teacher was thrown around, back hitting against the rock wall before the door closed. </p><p>“You think you don’t owe me? I made you! I got you away from that little village, got you here, taught you control, how to fight, I made you powerful!” Rosalind paralyzed her and got closer to her, kissing her and making her lips bleed, Farah hissed and tried pushing her away with her mind. “You were insignificant before me, I did everything to make you stronger because I love you'' Farah stopped fighting for a second, doubt clear in her actions, Rosalind took that as a compliment and let her move again. </p><p>“You don’t love me, that’s not love” she hissed, standing strong even when Rosalind got close to her “And I don’t love you, not anymore” Rosalind slapped her and Farah held her cheek.</p><p>“Don’t you now? And who are you gonna run to? You have no family, your friends don’t like you, you only have me. You'll be alone again.” Farah felt her eyes burn and sting with tears, she was lying, her friends would never leave her alone. </p><p>“I’ll take the risk” Rosalind got closer to her and Farah moved a step back “And if you ever touch me again I’ll have you arrested” Rosalind stopped, hand inches away from Farah, she had been roommates with the future queen after all. Farah felt strong as she stood her ground, chest heaving for the effort, the magic, the emotions. </p><p>Rosalind smiled with so much poison “Remember that I made you and I know how to take every little piece apart.” Rosalind reached for Farah and locked a strand of hair behind her ear, she grabbed Farah by the hair and kissed her forcefully, then turned around. The door slammed closed before she reached it, she turned to Farah with a risen eyebrow.</p><p>“Empty threats, if you are gonna do something do it now, because I rather die than spend another day fearing you” </p><p>“Very well, then” Farah expected an attack, a flying bench, even a pot, but she wasn’t ready for the intrusion in her mind. She grabbed her head and kneeled in the floor, screaming as Rosalind tore her mind open, she saw her family, her house, the Burned Ones that had destroyed it, but instead of it, standing before her house was Farah, she was younger, her hands were covered in blood and she had a sword in her hand, blood dripping from its blade. She looked around, this had been the breaking point that had led her to become who she was, a soldier that could protect others so no other kid would have to face what she had, so no one would. But now, that picture was distorted, images flashed in her head and she saw herself, not the Burned Ones, standing before her family, killing them. A voice echoed in her head “It was you, Farah, you killed them” Pictures flashed before her eyes, her friends, injured, dead, she screamed inside her head. “It’s your fault they are gone”. With some trouble, Farah stood up, the images blurring and fading away, being replaced by the classroom. Rosalind stared at her confused, trying to poke harder inside her head, her eyes shone white. </p><p>“You won’t manipulate me anymore” Farah’s eyes shone and Rosalind was tossed against a wall. Farah walked to her, standing over her. </p><p>“Are you going to kill me, Farah?” Fear did not go over Rosalind’s eyes.</p><p>“No, that would make me like you” She flicked her hand and Rosalind got restrained. “And I’m nothing like you”.</p><p>The classroom’s door flew open and her friends barged through it “Farah, are you okay? The students said-” She didn’t recall who spoke, but she felt them there prepared to spring into action, her eyes shone once again and Rosalind was knocked out. </p><p>The Solarian guard got there a couple hours later, taking Rosalind away. As she was taken from the school, Farah stood with her friends, watching the car disappear through the gates, she stood strong, Rose took one of her hands and Saul the other, Andreas standing protectively behind her with Ben. The nightmare was over and the light of a better life washed over Alfea.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As usual I'll correct this tomorrow.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you have any request you can find me at @inlovewithfairies on tumblr or leave a comment.<br/>Feel free to let me know what you think :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>